call_of_duty_plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Call of duty Ghosts Misja 7 "Dzień Federacji"
'"Dzień Federacji" '- siódma misja kampanii Call of duty Ghosts. Po załadowaniu misji widzimy że jesteśmy na wieżowcu w dużym mieście takim jak Nowy York i jesteśmy otoczeni wieżowcami i drapaczami chmur. Mieszkańcy tego miasta obchodzą Dzień Federacji, ponieważ na niebie widzimy różne kolorowe fajerwerki. Jest noc. Jesteśmy z Keegan'em. Naszym celem jest złapanie Victora Ramosa, który prowadzi dział badawczy Federacji. Keegan mówi, że Ramos przybył o czasie i że czas zapracować na maskę. Nad nami przelatują jakieś śmigłowce i włączamy skaner optyczny. Musimy przybliżyć dach znajdującego się przed nami wieżowca, na którym wylądował Ramos. Musimy zidentyfikować mu twarz, aby potwierdzić że to on. Ramos ma okulary, garnitur i krawat (jest ubrany jak normalny cywil). Elias mówi, że cel potwierdzony i że można wykonać misję. Wyłączamy skaner optyczny i zeskakujemy na kratki niżej za którymi jest wentylacja. Jeszcze raz zeskakujemy na dół, ale dalej jesteśmy na dachu wieżowca i jest z nami Hesh. Przygotowywujemy wyrzutnię liny, wystrzeliwujemy ją na wieżowiec na którym był Ramos, podwieszamy się i jedziemy. Odłączamy się od liny tuż przed dachem wieżowca i zbijamy szybę wieżowca. Chodzimy po ścianach, bo lina nas trzyma. Mamy broń i możemy bez problemu strzelać do wrogów w wieżowcu. Schodzimy na niższe piętro. Nigoko tam nie ma. Na kolejnym piętrze też nikogo nie ma. Dopiero na trzecim odwiedzonym przez nas piętrze jest jakiś facet przy stole, pracujący na laptopie i musimy go zabić. Idziemy na prawą część tego piętra i zabijamy dwóch żołnierzy Federacji. Na następnym piętrze jest kilku, może kilkunastu wrogów do zabicia. Jedni są przy stoliku i grają w pokera, inni w windzie, a jeszcze inni w kuchni. Wszystkich zabijamy. Idziemy na kolejne piętro, ale ono jest puste, a na następnym jest centrum sterowania i na nie schodzimy. Wycinamy diamentem kółko, odpychamy się i rozbijamy szybę wyciętą diamentem. Biegniemy do przodu i wchodzimy do systemu zasilania po prawej stronie. Jest tam dużo sprzętów elektronicznych i szuflad z kablami. Otwieramy jedną z szuflad, podpinamy nasz sprzęt (coś takiego jak telefon dotykowy) i przesyłamy im wirusa, który odepnie zasilanie. Potem wracamy do lin i podpinamy, wyciągamy ten telefon którym przesyłaliśmy wirusa i wciskamy czerwony przycisk, a w wieżowcu wszędzie gasną światła. Zabijamy dwóch na balkonie z lewej. Schodzimy trochę niżej po ścianie i wyciągamy nóż . Przed nami kolejny balkon i jeden wróg do wyeliminowania. Zeskakujemy z metra, na tego człowieka i wbijamy mu nóż w pierś. Nagle wybiega kolejnych dwóch. W jednego rzucamy nożem, a drugim zajmuje się Keegan. Hesh powoli zszedł na ten balkon i weszliśmy do środka. Idziemy za Keegan'em, a Hesh zostaje odciąć zasilanie od wind. Schodzimy po schodach na dół i likwudujemy trzech wrogów znajdujących się w windzie. Skręcamy na prawo i Keegan otwiera drzwi. Za drzwiami znajduje się pomieszczenie w którym jest pięciu wrogów i musimy ich zabić. Idziemy do kolejnego pomieszczenia i skręcamy w lewo. Nagle Keegan mówi do Hesha przez radio "Hesh, zgłoś się", a Hesh odpowiada mu "Główne windy wyłączone, zapasowe nadal działają". Wchodzimy do kolejnego pokoju po prawej, jest tam bardzo dużo żołnierzy Federacji którzy rozmawiają ze sobą przy stołach i coś planują. Niszczymy im telewizor strzałem i włączamy notroskop. Wszyscy zorientowali się że coś się dzieje i zaczęli się wszędzie rozglądać i było duże zamieszanie wśród nich. Zabijamy ich wszystkich bronią z notroskopem i idziemy dalej. Skręcamy na lewo i biegniemy do przodu. Keegan otwiera jedne z kilku drzwi obok siebie i je zamyka. Jeszcze raz otwiera drzwi i biegnie do przodu, a my za nim. Jesteśmy w dość sporym pomieszczeniu. My idziemy pomóc Heshowi, a Keegan zajmuje się linami. Biegniemy do przodu, Hesh wpisuje specjalny kod do otworzenia drzwi i wchodzimy do dość małego pokoju, którym jest pełno ekranów, komputerów, przycisków i klawiatur. My wyłączamy windy, otwierając małe drzwiczki i przecinając jeden z wielu kabli sekatorem. Wbiegamy do ogromnego pokoju w którym jest Keegan i zabijamy Federację. Gdy już zabijemy trochę Federacji, to podchodzimy do balkonu i podpinamy się do liny. Ześlizgujemy się po wieżowcu, na dół, wszędzie są żołnierze Federacji, ale do nich nie strzelamy bo nie mają broni, a nam się spieszy. Dopiero gdy kilka piętr wybuchnie to wyciągamy broń i zaczynamy strzelać do żołnierzy wroga wychylających się z balkonu, lecz oni też do nas strzelają. Na jednym piętrze zatrzymujemy się, odbijamy się od niego i rozbijając szybę wskakujemy na to piętro. Jesteśmy pomieszczeniu w którym znajdują się różne rośliny, drzewa, sztuczne i prawdziwe i tego typu rzeczy. Kiedy zabijemy wszystkich wrogów Keegan odsuwa drzwi i Hesh otwiera drzwi i rzuca Ramosa na biurko, zwalając dwa monitory i inne rzeczy z biurka, a teczka Ramosa znajduje się na biurku. Hesh bierze Ramos'a za garnitur, posadził na krześle, wyciągnął pistolet i skierował w kierunku Ramosa. Ramos mówi że wiedział że tu przyjdziecie (Rorke). Keegan się pyta Ramosa "Gdzie jest Rorke? Gdzie on jest?". Ramos odpowiada mu "Nie wiem. Nikt tego nie wie". Hesh bierze Ramosa i przypiera mocno do biurka, a Keegan mówi "Masz pięć sekund na dostarczenie współrzędnych miejsca, w którym jest Rorke!". I zaczyna odliczać. Ramos mówi że nie ma go tutaj. I wreszcie mówi, że miejsce w którym się znajduje jest zapisane w zaszyfrowanym pliku. Nagle w telewizorze z tyłu pojawia się Rorke i mówi "Proszę, proszę, martwi wstali i zaczynają chodzić" Keegan mówi "Rorke". A Rorke mówi "Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz tu, jak po nitce do kłębka". Hesh mówi "Próbowałeś zabić mojego ojca, ty sukinsynu". Keegan krzyczy "Hesh". A Rorke mówi "Synowie Eliasa Walkera. Chłopcy wysłani tam, gdzie powinni znaleźć się mężczyźni. Keegan się pyta "Gdzie jesteś, Rorke?" A Rorke odpowiada mu " Nieważne, gdzie jestem. Ważne, że minęł a dekada, od kiedy zostawiliście mnie w tym mieście, żebym tu umarł. I od dzisiejszej nocy, Elias będzie żył ze świadomością, że posłał swoich synów na śmierć". I ekran zgasł, a wieżowiec w którym się znajdowaliśmy zaczął się walić. Ale Rorke zapomniał podłożyć na naszym piętrze ładunków i nam się nic nie stało, musieliśmy tylko uciekać z walącego się wieżowca na dół. Zbiegamy po schodach na dół, skręcamy w prawo, ciągle biegniemy, skręcamy w drzwi po prawej i kilka metrów dalej drzwi po lewej. Schodzimy po schodach na dół, jest pełno Federacji, ale niewiele możemy zrobić. Zjeżdżamy po podłodze jak po zjeżdżalni bo podłoga się bardzo przekrzywiła. Z nami zlatują też wrogowie, ale nic nie mogą zrobić. Tylko my mamy broń i możemy trochę postrzelać. Zjeżdżamy po podłodze rozbijamy szybę, zlatujemy na dół i rozkładamy spadochrony. Jak jesteśmy w powietrzu to Keegan przez radio mówi do Eliasa "Scarecrow, jesteśmy w powietrzu! Kierujemy się do punktu echo. Świetnie się spisaliście. A teraz zabierajmy się z tego przeklętego miejsca". Kiedy Keegan to powiedział do Eliasa, misja się skończyła.thumb|Intro przed misją Data: 15 czerwca 2026 Godzina: 0:41 Miejsce: Caracas, stolica Federacji Postać grywalna: Logan Walker Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Misje z Call of duty Ghosts